At The Crossroads
by TWbasketcase
Summary: [St. Elmo's Fire] Leslie Hunter has reached her crossroads. Will she choose Alec or Kevin?
1. Alec

Title: At the Crossroads

Author: TWBasketcase

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie St. Elmo's Fire or its characters.

Summary: Leslie Hunter is at the crossroads in her life; will it be Kevin or Alec she chooses to help?

At the Crossroads – Chapter 1 – Alec

They say that you never know how much you love something until it's gone – and that saying couldn't fit me more perfectly. About 4 and half years ago I met the most beautiful woman on the planet – to me she was perfect in every way; she was going to be the woman I married. She has hair that bounces every time she laughs; she has eyes that could make you melt; and I smile that lights up any room that she walks into. She was loyal to me; honest, wonderful…no other woman has ever been better to me. Leslie Hunter was my angel.

And there were other women – lots of them. I began a nasty habit about a year and half into our relationship. I couldn't say no; I gave into temptation every time, and it got to the point where I was crawling from bed to bed until I finally came home for the night. I've never felt dirtier when I left a woman's house and was greeted by Leslie's innocent smile and embrace when I came home. See, at first it was just a one time thing – a drunken mistake – then it turned into a occasional thing, to a monthly thing, to a weekly thing, until it was happening three or four times a week. I wanted it to stop; I felt out of control and weak, and I didn't want anything more than to be the man that Leslie needed me to be.

After almost three years of endless of affairs I began thinking more and more about my options to fight my temptations. I figured maybe if I made my relationship with Leslie permanent then I could stop the betrayal; so I set my mind on cruise control and started pushing her towards marriage. She always told me she wasn't ready, but I was so blind to her feelings and so set on getting out of my predicaments that I didn't care if she wasn't ready. So one night I had announced to a group of our friends at a party that we were getting married and that we had set a wedding date; that night was the end to the life I knew and all the happiness I ever had.

Kevin Dolenz; Kevin was my best friend and confidante, I had always went to him for advice about my 'problem' and I trusted him. I had always thought that he was a true friend who would be there for me through thick and thin, but was I ever wrong.

The night of the party Leslie had confronted me about my marriage announcement to our friends. She told me she couldn't get married until she had a life sorted out for herself first, and that I wasn't being respectful to her feelings. Of course being the weak and uncontrolled man I was I had told her that her reasons were bullshit. So she gave me another one; she couldn't get married to me until I had my "extra-curricular love life" (as she put it) under control. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She had figured me out and being the wonderful and loving woman she was had stayed by my side and loved me despite my mistakes. Automatically I had assumed Kevin had said something; as mean as it sounds, I had refused to believe that she had caught me herself. I am a man, what can I say? I have a problem admitting to people when I'm in the wrong. Especially since I was the unofficial leader of our group of friends; they all looked up to me and my faults had been exposed. It was not a very nice feeling.

So being the arrogant man I was I asked Leslie what bullshit Kevin was trying to feed to her. She had told me that he had said nothing to her. If I would have just trusted her word and talked to her about it I would not be in the lonely mess that I am in now. I had attacked Kevin in front of about 100 people, totally making an ass out of myself and showing I was guilty by getting defensive about the accusation. I had not only hit my best friend, but Leslie now knew her hunch about my infidelity was not a just a hunch anymore. I was caught in the wrong and humiliated in front of my closest friends and about fifty strangers. I did not know how to control myself – once again – and had broken up with her and kicked her out just to make her look like the bad guy.

Horrible, mean, nasty I know. When your emotions are running and are on the line sometimes you do things that are out of the ordinary and out of character. The last thing I wanted was to lose her, but something deep down inside of me told me that she would be back. That was my next mistake.

That night I had been alone, and I have spent every night alone since that night. I started thinking and realized that is where the line was being drawn, and that never again would I do anything to ever hurt her. I wanted to be with her, be the man she needed, and most of all I wanted to respect her. She was my angel, my goddess, how could I not do those things for her? From that night forward I asked myself that same question over and over again until it drove me crazy.

The next morning I had gone over to Kevin's to apologize and get some advice. I was feeling really shitty I needed nothing more than to talk to a friend. Well it turned out that Kevin had company, and that Kevin didn't want to talk. I knew something was up right away because Kevin never had company – with the exception of our mutual friend and his roommate, Kirby Keger. So I had this gut feeling, but I decided to cover up my own hunch by making fun of him about his 'company'. No sooner after the teasing started Leslie walked out of his bedroom – stark naked with nothing but a blanket covering her – and said the three words that have been haunting my mind for the last six months, "Alec, it happened." As it turned out, Kevin never wanted to be friends with neither Leslie nor I, what he wanted was Leslie. He has had a secret obsession with her since the day we all met, and has totally blew off other potential dates just to be around her. I think that infuriated me more than the fact that he had taken advantage of the situation. He took advantage of the fact Leslie had no where to sleep that night, and he also took advantage of her vulnerability. But like I said, the fact that he was lying to me the whole time I thought we had a friendship infuriated me more than him taking advantage of her.

I wasn't infuriated with her at all; I got what I deserved and that was her payback. My problem was who it was with and the circumstances of the situation. I was infuriated with him and with myself; Leslie was still my angel. To this day the words 'what goes around comes around' roll through my arrogant brain, and to this day I still wait for her to come back.

The next day she had informed me she was moving back in with her college roommate and our mutual friend, Julianna "Jules" Van Patten. Apparently though Jules had been having some financial and drug problems and had everything in her apartment had been repossessed, and now she wanted to kill herself. Leslie had come to me for help, and for that I had a glimmer of hope in my heart; I thought she asked me because I was the one man she could count on. When Kevin and Kirby showed up as well, all of that hope inside me was gone and replaced with complete anger. That day I tried to kill Kevin, but hearing Leslie's pleading voice made me realize I was hurting her again, and I just couldn't do it anymore. When Kevin told me he loved her, he made me realize just how much I love her too. Everyone turned out okay that day – Jules, me, Kevin, and Leslie…but the pain in my heart was still there.

She told us a week later that she didn't want to be with either of us until she decided what she wanted to do with her life, and which direction she wanted to go. She said she had loved us both, and she needed to think about who she wanted to be with. That was six months ago, and I'm still waiting for her; I would wait for an eternity if I had to.

It was tonight that she called and told me she had finally made her decision, and that I would find out the answer at 12 o'clock midnight. I can only hope I will like her decision.

I am Alec Newbury, I have loved and lost. I have cheated and betrayed, and I'm paying for it dearly. I can only hope that one day I can hold my angel in my arms again.

I guess I'll have to wait for tonight to find out.

TBC


	2. Kevin

Title: At the Crossroads

Author: TWBasketcase

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie St. Elmo's Fire or its characters.

Summary: When Leslie reaches her crossroads, who will she choose Alec or Kevin?

At the Crossroads – Chapter 2 – Kevin

I have always been very philosophical when it comes to love, that's my way of keeping myself from getting hurt. I fell in love for the first time as a teenager, and of course like most teenage loves, it ended and I was hurt. The first problem with love that no one really sees is the fact that in the end you always end up losing, and getting hurt. Whether it's a two week relationship or a 50 year marriage, in some form or another you always end up losing your love. Be it death, infidelity, personal differences, or just abandonment. The second problem with love is that you can't help but fall into it. I ended up being a very bitter guy when I lost my first love, but I ended up even more bitter when I met my second.

Leslie Hunter was my second love; she was everything I wanted in a woman: smart, funny, beautiful, witty, honest, and caring; all the good things rolled up into one. So what was the problem you ask? The problem was Alec Newbury.

We all met in 1980 at Georgetown University; we being Alec, Leslie, Kirby Keger, Jules Van Patten, Billy Hixx, Wendy Beamish, and I. We were a tight knit group of friends and we did everything together. We all ended up in the same dorm and the rest was history. I had met Alec first, he was the one who had introduced me to Leslie, and instantly I was in love. The downfall was that she and Alec had fell in love at first sight. The very day he had met her he told me she was the woman he was going to marry; don't get me wrong I was happy for him, but I couldn't help but be a tad bit jealous. They were the perfect couple; always got along, always kissing and hugging, and our entire group had looked up to them. Only I knew their secret though; I was the only one who had seen the flaws.

It may have been the fact that I was looking for flaws, or it could have been the fact that I spent so much time with the two of them, either way I knew – or hoped – that the happiness wouldn't last forever.

Alec didn't treat her right. He was always sleeping around and pushing her to do things she wasn't quite ready to do. He had bugged her for months to move in with him, and it wasn't until she got sick of hearing it did she do it. He had also bugged her for months about getting married; thankfully she didn't go through with it.

See Alec had this idea in his head that if they got married, he wouldn't be tempted to cheat anymore. What an idiot! He had honestly believed that a ring and certificate would make everything in their lives perfect. See marriage isn't real; it's just a piece of paper stating the government sees that you are a couple. It doesn't put up a net to keep other women out of your pants, it doesn't make you change your life; all marriage is is an illusion.

So day in day out Alec told me of his infidelities while Leslie stayed home and did everything for him. It broke my heart that he could take advantage of such a fine woman and a fine love. What made the fact that I loved Leslie even worse was the fact that everything I hated about love was directly happening to her while I stood back and watched. I hated myself for it.

So one night my roommate Kirby threw a party at the house of a Chinese entrepreneur he was working for, and it was there that Alec had announced he and Leslie were getting married – without consulting her first. They must have ended up having a heated argument in private because the next thing I knew I was punched in the face and on the floor. She had yelled out she knew he was having affairs, and he threw her out. Just like that their relationship had ended, and I was in the middle of it. So I figured since she had no where to go, the least I could do was given her a place to stay for the night. I didn't expect anything that went on to ever happen, except for in my wildest dreams.

We went back to my place and since my roommate was gone for the night it was just the two of us. She had gone through some of my things and found all the pictures I had kept of her over the years; at first she thought it was a gesture of friendship. She drowned the rest of the night and the rest of her sorrows into a bottle of Brandy and it was then that I confessed my love for her. I don't really know if it was the alcohol, the broken heart, or if she actually loved me back, but either way we ended up making love; first on my bed, then on my coffin (don't ask), and then in my shower. It was the most incredible night of my life.

I had right away taken it for more than it meant; that's why I hate love, it blinds you from reality. So I showed up at her new (well sorta new) apartment thinking we were together. She right away put me in my place and rejected the idea of moving in together.

A few days later, Jules had a nervous breakdown and attempted suicide. Leslie had called us all to come over immediately, and lend our hands to help her rethink her actions. In the midst of it all, I ended up alone with Alec on the fire escape and he tried to throw me over. I was hanging on only by my feet and the fistful of my jacket that Alec was holding. He had really gone nuts over the break up and I could see so much hurt in his eyes while looking at him. Instantly I had felt bad for jeopardizing our friendship, but at the same time the guy was trying to kill me! Leslie had been pleading with him the whole time and I could tell that just the sound of her voice eased him a bit…of course it eased me too. So I looked him in the eye and told him the only thing I could think of telling him – the truth. After all, he was still my best friend and in a way I had betrayed him, so the least I could do was tell him the truth about how I felt about Leslie. We haven't spoken much since that day, only when the entire group gets together.

A week after the confrontation Leslie had let us know that she needed to be alone for a while and take the time to think about the situation. It really surprised me that she was even thinking about going back with Alec, but it _was_ Leslie and she _is_ a smart woman so I always respect her wishes. That was six months ago she had told us to give her time, and time I could give. I had already waited four long, lonely years to be with her, and I don't mind waiting longer.

Tonight she had called me and told me she had made a decision; I would find out tonight at 12 o'clock midnight what her thoughts were and what she wanted to do. I am confident that she has made the right decision for herself, and I can only hope that I will like the decision, and restore my faith in that emotion we call love.

I am Kevin Dolenz crazy in love with one of my closest friends; I made love to her behind my best friend's back; and willing to wait another four years for my chance to be with her again.

I guess tonight I will find out the answer.

TBC


	3. Leslie

**Title**: At the Crossroads  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own St. Elmo's Fire or its characters

**Chapter 3 – Leslie**

I have heard a lot of people say that there are many different paths you can take in your life; you can go to school if you want, you can be and introvert or extrovert, you can shoot for the stars, or live happy with nothing but nature, you can break the laws, or you can break hearts. I tried as best I could to choose all my own paths but I am the type of person who gets side tracked and influenced easily. I decided in my early teens that I wanted to attend Georgetown University and that decision helped mold a lot of what my life has become.

It was at Georgetown University that I met my six best friends in the entire world. It was at Georgetown University that I met the first love of my life, Alec Newbury.

Kevin Dolenz, Jules Van Patten, Wendy Beamish, Billy Hixx, and Kirby Keger were the five others in our little group. Those five other friends looked up to Alec like he was the model citizen and a flawless lord. Because I was romantically involved with Alec we were often perceived as the perfect couple, and for a long time I was happy to say that I had the perfect relationship. I loved him and I know that he loved me. He was my best friend, my soul mate, and everything I wanted in a man. Alec and I had been together for four years, and it was during the first two that I thought that I was on top of the world. I miss that feeling.

After the first two years of our relationship he started coming home late at night; sometimes he didn't come home at all. When he did come home he would reek of alcohol, perfume, and other women. Believe or not you can smell sex on someone; it's rather disturbing if you ask me but it is true. When he came home from another woman's house I could smell her…but I never said a word. I could always see the hurt and anguish on his features when I smiled at him; he knew what he had done and I could tell that he hated himself for it. Alec was a human; he made mistakes and he had flaws…I knew that better than anyone. I never said a word though because I loved him with every fiber of my being and there is no way that I would let the others see the cracks in my relationship. It was my business and I wanted to keep it that way.

The only thing that was holding me back from a long term, permanent relationship with Alec was the personal secret I held inside; the secret that I knew. I knew of his infidelities and I knew of his lies. He wanted that permanent relationship…and I couldn't give it to him. I couldn't give it to him because I couldn't hurt myself that way. I was already kicking myself for staying with him after he betrayed me and he was lucky enough that I did that; but marriage? Nuh uh. I don't think so; I couldn't do that to myself. Not until he proved to me that marriage would be worth my heart, worth my feelings, worth my soul and life, and most of all worth my dignity.

I had every intention of keeping my knowledge hidden; but when he announced that we were getting married when I specifically told him I wasn't ready, that was his first mistake. When he challenged me for a decent excuse not to marry him? That was his second mistake.

Now don't get me wrong; I know I have made Alec sound like a pretty horrible guy so far but what you have to understand is the sneaky Alec Newbury was not the Alec Newbury I fell in love with. Although I did not miss his infidelities and his temper I did miss his laugh, his gentle touch, the way he made me feel like I was on cloud nine. There were times when I thought that even though he did cheat on me that we would work it out and things would go back to being heavenly. That is until he lost total control with his inner battle.

He lost it completely when he realized that I knew the truth and it killed me inside to hear the words, "I want you out of the apartment, tonight." I never thought that he would do it; to say I was shocked would be an understatement. To think that his mistakes would blow up in my face was definitely a surprise.

I lost; I had no where to go and no one to comfort me…at least that is what I thought. I didn't for one second doubt my friends but that empty and lonely feeling was still there. I was more hurt than I ever could be and my friends saw that. So Kevin – Alec's 'best friend' – offered to let me sleep at his place. It was truly appreciated gesture and sometimes I ask myself today if maybe it was a mistake…or was it for the better?

When we got back to Kevin's place it was the first time I had been there in months, and to say things were a little different would be an understatement. He pulled out all the stops to impress me and what got me the most was the stack of photographs I found next to his bed. All of the photographs were of me throughout the various four years of our friendship. At first I thought it was a friendly gesture but I did have my suspicions. He passed me a bottle and I drowned down all the emotions I suffered from earlier in the evening. It was once the bottle was empty that he had confessed his deep feelings for me.

Kevin is a wonderful and smart guy who made me feel like a goddess again. All the emotion that was missing from last year or so of my relationship with Alec came out and I felt on top of the world. I made love to him through the night and through to the morning.

That morning all I could do was stare into his eyes and thank him silently for giving me the love that I needed that night. I stared into his eyes until the moment I heard Alec's voice fill the living room of Kevin's apartment. Kevin had got up to answer to Alec and that gave me a second to think. I was still pretty angry with Alec, but what goes around comes around, right? He did it to me for at least two years; he got the love he needed from anyone with boobs, and I grabbed at the opportunity to be loved when I needed it the most. What was I going to do with both Alec and Kevin in the next room? It wasn't until I heard them joking about Kevin's 'piece of ass' that I decided to make my move.

The look on both of their faces when I walked out of the room was definitely full the shock that I expected. Alec was not expecting me to be Kevin's visitor and Kevin was definitely not expecting me to come right out to Alec. My eyes couldn't help but tear over as I seen the friendship that they once had crumble. They also couldn't help tear over when I seen the pain in both of their eyes; Alec's pain from our betrayal and Kevin's pain from knowing that he was the middle man. I had a decision to make and I had no idea what that decision was going to be.

Later on in the week I decided that I was going to move back in with my college roommate, Jules. Alec was very hurt that we were splitting up and Kevin was pressing me to move in with him instead. I was very uncomfortable with the entire situation. Things with both Kevin and Alec kept blowing up at every possible moment and they only got worse.

When I found out that Jules had been lying about going to her job and all of her belongings were repossessed I was definitely concerned. When she locked me out of the apartment for the purpose of hurting herself: that was the icing on the cake.

I had no idea what to do about my friend and the only thing that made logical sense to me was to get our group together to show her that she means a lot to us and that we care. She couldn't hurt herself if she knew how much she was hurting us too, right?

I called Alec first; it was just instinct. After I had called Kirby and Kevin as well and I had no idea that all hell would break loose if all of us were under the same roof.

The only way we could get into the apartment was through the fire escape, so I sent the guys out there while I continued to try the door. What happened next was just pure madness.

I had popped my head out our neighbor, Ron's window just in time to see Alec strangling Kevin over the side of the fire escape. Jules was in there trying to kill herself and here two grown men are trying to kill each other over me! It was utterly ridiculous and I could not believe how childish they were being. It hurt me more than you would know that they would hurt each other to get back to me.

The following night I had told them both that I needed time to be alone and think about just who would be the one I wanted to spend my life with. I needed to get my career on track and my heart and mind out of the jumble they were in.

That was six months ago and since then I have spent a lot of time thinking over just what I wanted to do. In that time I have landed a wonderful job as a landscaper for the city, I have my own home and all I need now is the man that I love. I have made my decision and I have informed them both. I explained to them that they would both know by midnight; if I showed up at his door, then he is the one I have been waiting for. If I don't come, then he will know I have chosen the other. I just hope to god that I made the right decision and I won't regret it later.

I took the steps up to the apartment and stood at the door blankly for a few moments as I composed myself. This was taking every once of courage that I had in my body and I don't think my heart has ever beat so hard. I raised my hand to knock and waited for a few seconds as I heard soft footsteps towards the door. He opened the door slowly and gave a small smile as the light from his apartment washed over my face.

I swallowed hard and gave a smile, "Hey,"

He smiled in return, "Come on in."

TBC – Who did she pick? Read on to chapter 4 to find out! Thanks to Hannah and Jessesgirl29 for your lone reviews. You both gave me different opinions and I'm sorry to say I can only make one of you happy about my own choice! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Decision

**Title**: At the Crossroads  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own St. Elmo's Fire or the characters.  
**A/N**: This is the last chapter; we will find out who she picked and then, fini! YAY! I hope you are happy. Please R&R.

**Chapter 4 – The Decision**

I have been waiting impatiently all night for that knock on the door and as the clock hit 12:05 I was almost to the point where I thought she had chosen him instead. Nothing made me happier than to open the door and see her face. She looked so nervous and unsure of herself and I wanted nothing more than to make her understand that she made the right choice and under no circumstances would I hurt her.

"Come on in," I said to her gently and I widened the door open to let her come inside. I had spent the whole night cleaning my apartment to make this reunion perfect.

"The place looks real nice," she said looking around. I smiled; I love this woman so much.

I took her coat off her shoulders and threw onto a hook; it was so nice to have her back here and I could scream from the roof tops right now I was so happy.

"You want something to drink?" I asked her nonchalantly, trying to hide my bursting excitement.

"No…I'm okay…" She trailed off as she sat down. She was still looking around the room nervously and I could tell she was busy pondering where to start. I know her well enough to know she was anxious.

"I want you to know…that I decided I want to try with you." She started, her face flushed as she nervously pushed her fingers through her hair. I nodded my head in response. I was really lucky.

"For the last six months I have done a lot of thinking. I've thought about everything that happened and tried to make sense out of it, you know?" She looked at me to make sure I was following; I sure as hell was, "Things happened that hurt me greatly and obviously things happened that hurt you greatly as well…and I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. I've really noticed the change in your demeanor; you're very patient now…you never were before." She was staring a hole right into my soul.

"I told you I could wait forever. I told you time and time again…you're worth the wait."

She smiled at me angelically, "I just need to be reassured that I made the right choice."

I nodded my head and jammed my fists into my pockets, "I've acted real silly, Les. I never wanted to push you to make a choice, and I never wanted to push you into believing that I was the right one for you. That was your decision to make. I've done a lot of thinking myself and I decided instead of fighting with him over you I would wait for you to make your choice. You're a smart woman…I was going to respect your choice no matter what it was. I love you and nothing you could have done would have ever changed that. I may have been pretty upset that I lost the chance to grow and be with you…but that doesn't mean I would have ever stopped loving you."

She nodded her head and finally that nervous look in her eyes was replaced with the admiration and love that I missed so dearly.

"I've turned down every potential date or girlfriend in the last six months…I've spent every night alone waiting and dreaming for this night." I told her as sincerely as I could.

"I know you have," she said, "That's why I came to you…I know what we have is real. It doesn't matter what anyone else has to say about it either…I have faith that we can work this out."

A huge smile spread across my lips; I couldn't help it I just needed to hold her once more. I walked over to her and she stood to meet me. Those deep brown eyes made my heart melt and I felt like a man in front of his goddess staring into them. She reached her head up and our lips connected; it was a soft and luscious taste I missed and the last one we shared had burned on my mouth until now. I was in heaven.

We parted after a few seconds and she spoke up, "I need you to know that there are going to be changes this time."

My eyes flew to the floor, "I know that…I told you everything is different now. You changed my life, you changed me. I wanna be the best man I can possibly be for you; I want everything to be perfect. What happened in the past is going to stay in the past."

I soft smile graced her lips, "Okay…I just want you to know that I have really missed you."

My heart beat sped up, "There are no words to even describe how much I've missed you. I never want to be without you ever again."

"I know."

"You're everything to me; it still hasn't sunk in that you are here again."

"I know how you feel," she replied grabbing me around the waist, "I wasn't sure if I would ever be back here."

"Well I'm glad you are."

"I know you are, Alec."

"Leslie I want you to know that after everything…I just want to say that I am not proud of myself; I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

She blinked back some unshed tears, "You do…you're a great person. You can't help who you fall in love with and I've been in love with you since the day we first said hello. I followed my heart back to you and I know this time around it will be different."

"I will give you that promise, it will be different. Never again will I ever let you go…we'll take things slow. I wanna build up everything all over again. A new beginning."

She smiled, "Yeah, a new beginning."

"I love you Leslie Hunter."

"And I love you too, Alec Newbury."

The End.


End file.
